filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
La Grande Vadrouille
La Grande Vadrouille est un film franco-britannique réalisé par Gérard Oury, sorti en 1966. Synopsis En 1942, pendant l'occupation allemande en France, l'avion de trois aviateurs britanniques est abattu par la flak au dessus de Paris. Ses occupants sautent alors en parachute. Le premier atterrit dans le zoo de Vincennes, le second sur la passerelle d'un peintre en bâtiment, Augustin Bouvet, et le dernier à l'Opéra Garnier chez un chef d'orchestre acariâtre, Stanislas Lefort. Les deux Français doivent alors cacher les aviateurs avant de les accompagner vers la zone libre afin qu'ils soient rapatriés vers le Royaume-Uni. Pourchassés par les Allemands et notamment par le major Achbach, les fugitifs vont connaître de nombreuses péripéties lors de leur voyage vers la Bourgogne. Distribution *Bourvil : Augustin Bouvet, peintre en bâtiment *Louis de Funès : Stanislas Lefort, chef d'orchestre l'Opéra de Paris *Terry-Thomas : Sir Reginald Brook (Big moustache) *Claudio Brook : Peter Cunningham *Mike Marshall : Alan Mac Intosh *Marie Dubois : Juliette, la petite fille du guignol *Pierre Bertin : Le grand-père de Juliette, directeur du guignol *Andréa Parisy : Sœur Marie-Odile *Mary Marquet : La mère supérieure *Benno Sterzenbach : le major Achbach *Paul Préboist : le pêcheur *Henri Génès : Le gardien du zoo de Vincennes *Colette Brosset : Mme Germaine, patronne de l'hôtel *Catherine Marshall : Une religieuse Fiche Technique *Réalisation: Gérard Oury *Scénario: Gérard Oury, Danièle Thompson et Marcel Jullian *Dialogue : Georges Tabet, André Tabet *Assistants réalisateur : Serge Vallin, Lucile Costa, Gérard Guérin *Réalisateur de la seconde équipe: Claude Clément *Musique: Georges Auric - Œuvres de Berlioz exécutées par l'orchestre de Paris, sous la direction de Robert Benedetti et Jacques Metehem (Éditions Hortensia) *Images : Claude Renoir et pour la seconde équipe: Vladimir Ivanov *Production: Robert Dorfmann (Les Films Corona), Lowndes Production, The Rank Organisation *Directeur de production : Georges Valon, Pierre Saint-Blancat *Montage : Albert Jungerson, Laurence Leininger, Janine Oudoul *Pays: France, Royaume-Uni *Durée : 132 mn soit 2h12 *Date de sortie : 1er décembre 1966 (France) Succès du film Le duo comique avait déjà été réuni pour le film Le Corniaud deux ans plus tôt. Il devait se reformer pour La Folie des grandeurs, mais Bourvil mourut prématurément. Ce film, avec le duo Bourvil - de Funès, a été pendant plus de quarante ans le plus grand succès d'un film français sur le territoire français avec plus de 17 millions de spectateurs au cinéma , avant d'être dépassé par Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis de Dany Boon en avril 2008, et aussi pendant plus de trente ans le plus grand succès d'un film sur le territoire français, toutes nationalités confondues, avant d'être dépassé par Titanic (1997). Il est maintenant troisième au palmarès des films les plus vus de l'histoire en France. Il connut aussi un succès international, y compris en Allemagne où il fut la première comédie présentée à l'écran consacrée à la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Il fut même retenu pour une nomination étrangère aux Oscars en 1967. La première télédiffusion a été faite le 1 janvier 1976 sur la première chaîne française. Au total, le film a été diffusé treize fois sur la première chaîne et onze fois sur la deuxième chaîne. Il a aussi été diffusé sur d'autres chaînes. Sur la première chaîne, la huitième diffusion a été faite en 1988 et avait rassemblé 46,7 % des téléspectateurs, la onzième en 2002, avait rassemblé 9,0 millions de téléspectateurs, et la douzième en a rassemblé 9,3 millions. Remarques * Il est encore possible en 2008 d'admirer la carcasse de la voiture ayant servi à la cascade finale avec le planeur... Tout près de l'aérodrome de Mende ! En fait, il y a même deux carcasses puisque la scène a été tournée à deux reprises. * Louis de Funès/Stanislas Lefort dirige la Marche Hongroise de la Damnation de Faust d'Hector Berlioz avec les mouvements réels que devrait avoir un chef d'orchestre. Pour cela, il a répété trois mois devant la glace de son salon et a pris quelques leçons avec le directeur de l'Orchestre national. À la fin de la première répétition, l'orchestre de l'Opéra se lève et l'acclame en . En effet, ces applaudissements étaient totalement improvisés. * Gérard Oury avait vendu au producteur Henry Deutchmeister un scénario où deux jumelles font traverser la France à l'équipage d'un bombardier britannique abattu par la Flak. Le réalisateur récupéra les droits du projet et substitua Bourvil et De Funès aux deux sœurs. De ce scénario originel ne subsiste que la séquence des Hospices de Beaune. * La scène durant laquelle Louis de Funès se retrouve sur les épaules de Bourvil et est baladé par celui-ci n'était pas prévue à l'origine dans le scénario et était de la pure improvisation des deux artistes. Mais elle eut tant de succès qu'elle servit pour la réalisation de l'affiche du film, et est aujourd'hui considérée comme une des plus grandes scènes du cinéma comique français. L'ensemble de cette séquence a été tournée dans le Chaos de Montpellier-le-Vieux. * Les scènes nocturnes sensées se dérouler à Meursault ont en fait été tournées à plusieurs endroits différents dans l'Yonne : les scènes de rues se déroulent en fait à Vézelay, tandis que la façade de l'« Hôtel du Globe » est en réalité à Noyers-sur-Serein, sur la « Place de l'Hôtel de ville ». * La scène durant laquelle les deux aviateurs anglais volent le camion à la sœur, à été filmée à l'entrée du Château de Lucy-sur-Yonne. * La scène ferroviaire de l'arrêt en gare de Vougeot a en fait été tournée en région parisienne sur l'ancienne Ligne de Vincennes, à la gare de Santeny . Répliques célèbres Stanislas Lefort, en pleine répétition avec son orchestre, visiblement ravi, félicite son orchestre qui l'applaudit : :"Merci messieurs, c'était très bien ! C'était très bien ! Non, c'est moi (il applaudit son orchestre). Bon, vous vous vous, c'était bien là bas. Vous, c'était bien... enfin c'est... comme ci, comme ça. Dites-moi, vous, on ne vous a pas entendu. On ne vous entend jamais. Vous n'arrêtez pas de bavarder. Faites attention, faites très attention hein ! (à tout l'orchestre) Écoutez, j'ai une conception personnelle de l'ouvrage, ce n'est pas assez triomphal, ce n'est pas assez orgueilleux ! De l'orgueil, bon sang : Papapa Papa Papa Papapapapa Tcha Papapa Papa ! Bon sang, enfin. C'est gnagnagni ! C'est de la bouillie, tout ça ! C'était pas mauvais, c'était très mauvais : voilà exactement ! Alors, reprenons, au 17. Hop ! Allons." ---- :Big Moustache (aux phoques du zoo de Vincennes) : Hello ! Elle est froide ce matin, n'est-il pas ? ---- :Stanislas : Non I explique attendez, if I go to the Turkish Bath, I risque, I risque énormément. :MacIntosh : Yes ! :Stanislas : But if you, you go out, si vous sortez, the Germans, les Allemands ils sont là ils vont vous attraper et - rrrirrrirrri - vous allez parler et moi I risque encore plus ! :MacIntosh : Yes ! :Stanislas : Donc I risque on the deux tableaux !! :MacIntosh : Yes ! :Stanislas : Oui mais enfin vous dites toujours Yes.. :MacIntosh : Yes ! :Stanislas : Ben oui... :Stanislas : Alors ecoutez... do you promesse me que if I bring ici the Big Moustache you partez avec lui? :MacIntosh : Yes ! :Stanislas : Mais définitivement! :MacIntosh : Yes ! :Stanislas : Bon, alors I accept to go to the Turkish Bath, I accept the Moustache, I accept tout et puis .... et puis, et puis you, attendez, you, you go là-dedans, you go là-dedans, là-dedans, immediatly, voila ! Don't move, je reviens, I come back, wait and see ! Please. ---- :Augustin : Are you ? :Stanislas : You are ? :Augustin : Happy. :Stanislas : Glad... Where is big moustache ? :Augustin : I don't know, and if you don't know I don't know, non ! :Stanislas : I don't understand ! :Augustin : You, you come with me to pick up Peter. :Stanislas : Non, you, come with me to pick up Mac Intosh. :Augustin : Non, non, non, you, you, you :Stanislas : I beg your pardon :Augustin : And if you don't come, I, heu, ah ! merde alors ! comment on dit ça ? :Stanislas : Comment ça « merde alors » ! But alors you are French ! :Augustin : You are not English ? :Stanislas : No ! ---- :Stanislas : Mister Mac Intosh. It's me ! J'ai des bonnes nouvelles pour vous ! I'have good news for you ! Hé hé hé hé :Achbach : Me too...(en sortant de l'armoire) Ah ! :Stanislas : Aahhhh !! (Il tombe sur le sol) :Achbach : Où est l'anglais ? Alors ! :Stanislas : Ich bin malade ! :Achbach : Ohhh pas malade ! C'était lui (il tape sur la harpe) :Stanislas : Non ça c'est une harpe ! :Achbach : Où est l'anglais ? :Stanislas : Y a un anglais ici ? :Achbach : Allez, alors ? :Stanislas : Eh ben alors il... (bafouillant longuement) :Achbach : Votre explication ne me suffit pas ! :Stanislas : Mais c'est pourtant clair. ---- :Achbach : Ach so ! Marché noir ! :Stanislas : Euh... Non c'est pour l'entracte. C'est pour l'entracte et j'ai toujours faim alors j'ai l'estomac, l'estomac qui est comme ça - ffffffft - comme ça, alors il faut que je mange et puis p'tites provisions. :Achbach : Gross filou ! :Stanislas : Ahahah ! Non ! Petit filou ! ---- :Augustin : Évidemment, c’est pas des chaussures pour la marche que vous avez là. :Stanislas : Puisque vous me le proposez si gentiment, j’accepte ! :Augustin : Quoi ? :Stanislas : Que vous me prêtiez vos souliers. :Augustin : Bah, euh, vous chaussez du combien ? :Stanislas : C'est du comme vous. :Augustin : Ah bon ! ---- :Un officier allemand s'adressant à Juliette et Germaine (en présence de Stanislas et Augustin) : Femme, jamais commander, mari porter culotte, même quand culotte trop large. ---- Alors qu'ils partagent le même lit :Augustin : Non, mais comment vous me trouvez ? Physiquement ? Après l'avoir regardé sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, Stanislas, ne voulant pas répondre, se couche en lui tournant doucement le dos :Stanislas : Allons ! Il est tard, il faut dormir... ---- :Mme Germaine : Vous dormirez bien Messieurs. Schlafen Sie gut ! Je suis très à cheval sur la literie ! :Le major Achbach : A cheval ? :Mme Germaine (tâchant de mieux se faire comprendre) : Oui à cheval sur la liter... A cheval... Oui... ---- :La mère supérieure : Dites "trente-trois", "TRENTE-TROIS" :Big Moustache : Thirty-three, thirty-three... ---- :Augustin : Y a pas d'hélices hélas ! :Stanislas : C'est là qu'est l'os ! ---- :Stanislas : Approchez-vous ! :Augustin : Hein ? :Stanislas : Approchez-vous !! :Augustin (aux chiens) : Oh la la la !!... (Stanislas monte sur les épaules de Augustin) Hé la hé hé !! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! :Stanislas : Pourquoi voulez-vous les faire arrêter ? :Augustin : Ben pour vous faire descendre pardi ! :Stanislas : On est très bien comme ça ! :Augustin : Mais dites donc, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous trimbaler sur mon dos. :Stanislas : Allons ne perdons pas de temps à discuter ! Allez ! Allez ! :Augustin : Ça fait trois fois que vous me faites ça ! Mes souliers, mon vélo ! ---- :Le pêcheur : V'la qui s'arrêtent entre eux maintenant, ça doit pas marcher ben fort ! ---- :Augustin : En tout cas, ils peuvent me tuer, j'parlerai pas! :Stanislas : Et bah, moi non plus, ils peuvent vous tuer je ne parlerai pas! :Augustin : Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur vous! ---- :Le major Achbach : De moi vous osez vous foutez ! * Erreurs de La grande vadrouille en:La Grande Vadrouille Catégorie:Film français Catégorie:Film britannique Catégorie:Film sur l'Occupation française Catégorie:Titre de film en G Catégorie:Film sorti en 1966